Bajo el mismo techo
by Yunuen
Summary: Hogar dulce hogar. One Shot basado en el universo alterno de Juanis XD


Fue algo que se me ocurrió ayer y hoy lo escribí, ojala les guste.

Disclamer: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no son mías, al contrario, mi corazón es de ellos, en especial de Leonardo, más que a nadie en el mundo mi corazón le pertenece a mi idolatrado Leo. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico por escribir este fic, lo único que espero obtener son reviews por expresar lo que siento hacia mis queridísimas tortugas.

-/-

**BAJO EL MISMO TECHO**

Son las 6 a.m. y Leonardo es el primero en levantarse, sale de su habitación después de tender su cama y va al baño para ducharse.

En otra habitación alguien más se ha despertado, se levanta, se cambia rápido de ropas, se peina el cabello en una trenza, tiende su cama y Yunuen baja a la cocina.

En la cocina, ella busca en la alacena pan de caja para preparar el desayuno: sándwiches a la Leonardo, es una deliciosa receta que contiene como ingrediente principal insectos que son rastreros gusanos de maguey y saltarines chapulines, o eso creen los otros porque en realidad es una receta secreta y salvo Leonardo y Yunuen, los demás no quieren enterarse de cuál es el ingrediente verdadero de tan apetitoso alimento.

Donatelo ya está a la puerta del baño esperando a que su hermano mayor salga y que no tarda.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días.

Después del amistoso saludo matinal, Leonardo se dirige a su habitación y Donatelo se mete a bañar.

Yunuen mientras tanto, ya ha dispuesto todos los ingredientes en la mesa y se coloca el mandil para no mancharse la ropa, claro, y toma la primera rebanada de pan y con una cuchara toma de un frasco el ingrediente secreto de los sándwiches, cuando…

-¡YUNUEN!

Rápidamente, Yunuen deja la preparación del desayuno, quien gritó fue Donatelo, de nuevo se le olvidó la toalla, sube deprisa a la habitación del chico, hurga en los cajones del mueble donde debe estar y ahí está, encuentra una toalla limpia, sale de volada de la habitación, entra al baño y le entrega la toalla al solicitante.

-Gracias.-le sonríe Donatelo.

-De nada.-la chica contesta con amabilidad y regresa a la cocina.

Llega a la cocina y pone agua en la cafetera y la enciende y en lo que se calienta el agua, va por leche al refrigerador, la toma y vacía el litro completo en el vaso de la licuadora, del frutero toma algunos plátanos y los pela y los coloca dentro del vaso, lo tapa y enciende el aparato y mientras se licua, regresa a preparar los deliciosos sándwiches.

Y en el baño es el turno de Rafael, él si lleva su toalla.

Yunuen ya ha preparado algunos sándwiches, los suficientes para entretener el hambre de los chicos en lo que prepara algo más, y los deja para apagar la licuadora y al escuchar que el agua en la cafetera ya se ha calentado, de la alacena toma el filtro y el café, pone un poco de café en el filtro y el filtro lo coloca dentro de la cafetera justo a tiempo en que el agua cae al contenedor. Deja el café y guarda las cosas que usó para preparar los sándwiches y saca otras como la mantequilla, la mermelada, la cajeta, la catsup y también saca huevos y jamón de pavo.

Leonardo sale de su habitación ya arreglado para ir a la escuela y ve que Rafael entra a su propia habitación, pero Leonardo se encamina a la habitación de Miguel Ángel.

-Miki-toca y pasa-ya levántate.

Yunuen mezcla en un recipiente y con una cuchara los huevos y el jamón y mezcla y mezcla y…

-¡YUNUEN!

Yunuen deja de mezclar y sube rápido a la habitación de Rafael. Toca cortésmente y pasa.

-¿HAS VISTO MI BOXER DE NEMO?

Rafael, que no se ha vestido, sólo trae la toalla envuelta, ha sacado toda la ropa de su armario y la ha regado por todo el piso.

Yunuen simplemente se agacha a un montón de ropa, toma una prenda de color rojo y la jala y saca el boxer y se lo entrega al chico.

-Gracias.

Ella le sonríe por toda respuesta y regresa a la cocina y en lo que baja las escaleras…

-¡YUNUEN!

El grito proviene de la habitación de Miguel Ángel más bien, es Miguel Ángel quien ha gritado, corre hacia allá. Abre la puerta y encuentra a Leonardo que jala de un brazo de Miguel Ángel mientras Miguel Ángel se sujeta fuertemente de la cabecera de la cama.

-¡Miki, se hace tarde!-le recuerda a gritos el hermano mayor.

-¡No quiero ir a la escuela!

Yunuen se acerca con calma y toca el hombro de Leonardo, éste voltea y comprende la sonrisa que el dedica la chica, así que él suelta a Miguel Ángel y Miguel Ángel cae al duro piso pero Yunuen le ayuda a levantarse, lo toma de la mano, lo lleva con ella a un mueble, hurga de prisa en un cajón, saca una toalla y se lleva a Miguel Ángel quien se deja conducir hacia el baño, Miguel Ángel se le queda vendo a la regadera y luego a la humana que le mira con dulzura y sin más quejas, la tortuga se mete a la regadera y Yunuen deja la toalla al alcance y regresa la cocina.

Mientras Leonardo busca la ropa apropiada que se pondrá su hermano menor, así recuperará el tiempo perdido.

En la cocina, Yunuen saca dos sartenes y se acerca a la estufa, la enciende y deja los sartenes sobre la parrillas para que se calienten, mientras toma el extractor de jugos y del refrigerador saca betabeles y naranjas que lava y pela en seguida, los coloca en el extractor, lo tapa, lo enciende y lo deja trabajar y…

-¡YUNUEN! ¿PUEDES VENIR?

Es Donatelo de nuevo. Sube de prisa, topándose con Leonardo en las escaleras, ya lleva su mochila y le sonríe fugazmente, y al entrar.

-¿Qué camisa crees que combine mejor?-pregunta Donatelo.

Se ha puesto un pantalón café oscuro pero no la camisa, le muestra a Yunuen una camisa a cuadros rojos y otra a cuatros morados.

-El café combina con el rojo pero te queda mejor el morado.

-Gracias.

-Date prisa.

Donatelo asiente y ella sale.

En la cocina Leonardo ha vertido el jugo y el licuado en jarras, y las deja en la mesa, toma asiento, se sirve sándwiches y jugo.

Yunuen ahora toma la mezcla y vierte un poco en ambos sartenes, deja a un lado la mezcla y mira atenta las gruesas tortillas de huevo y jamón, que en cuanto se cocen de ese lado toma el mango de cada sartén y de un rápido movimiento, las tortillas saltan y se voltean para que se cuezan del otro lado (siempre quise hacer eso n.n) y en un ratito ya están listas, tomas dos platos, sirve las tortillas y las deja a un lado de la estufa y vierte más huevo a los sartenes.

-Buen día.

-Buenas a todos.

-Buenos días-Leonardo y Yunuen responden al unísono.

Donatelo y Rafael toman asiento y Yunuen voltea las tortillas de huevo y deja que se terminen de cocinar en lo que les sirve a los chicos los sándwiches y café o licuado, según su gusto, y regresa a la estufa antes de que se quemen las tortillas y…

-¡YUNUEN!

La llama Miguel Ángel. Sirve de prisa las dos últimas tortillas de huevo, apaga la estufa, y a cada tortuga les deja enfrente su tortilla y la otra enfrente de un asiento vacío, sube rápidamente.

-¿Sí?

-Esta playera no me gusta-la trae puesta- y la que me gusta está arrugada-en la mano trae la que dice-¿podrías…?

-Claro-toma la playera-pero baja ya a desayunar.-lo apremia.

Yunuen va a su habitación, ahí tiene el burro y la plancha ya dispuestos, enciende la pancha y extiende la playera, y en cuanto se calienta la plancha, la pasa rápido sobre la prenda con agilidad y sin dejar ninguna arruguita. En menos de un minuto apaga la plancha y baja.

-Ten Miki.

-Gafiaf.

Miguel Ángel con la boca atiborrada de comida, la engulle de un solo jalon, se quita la playera que trae, se la entrega a Yunuen y toma la otra y se la pone.

Yunuen sube a dejar la playera que no quiso Miguel Ángel. Entra a la habitación, dobla la playera y la deja en un cajón y se dirige a la puerta pero se detiene un momento en el umbral para dejar escapar un profundo suspiro de cansancio. Sintiéndose repuesta, baja y en las escaleras llega a oír que los chicos se despiden:

-Bye.

-Nos vemos.

-Hasta al rato.

Y también oye cerrarse la puerta que da a la calle. Ya baja con calma a la cocina, ahora deber recoger todo.

Al entrar a la cocina, se encuentra a Leonardo dejando los trastes sucios en el lavabo.

-Leo, deja eso, se te hace tarde.

-Quiero ayudarte en algo.

-Gracias, yo me encargo, y no te corro pero ya vete.

-Bueno.

Leonardo se inclina para besar tiernamente a Yunuen en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos en la tarde.

-Se cuidan.

La tortuga mayor sale corriendo para alcanzar a sus hermanos.

Estando sola, Yunuen se pone a lavar los trastes y le da por cantar con alegría:

-Fantasía, ven a mí,

conquistarte quiero yo.

Juventud,

un misterio vas a descubrir.

Todos quieren pronto vivir

aventuras mil y algo más.

Juventud,

conserva la inocencia que hay en ti.

Si tratas de aparentar

algo que no eres,

se esfumará la magia

sólo queda la ilusión.

Atrévete a enfrentar

salvaje y tiernamente,

el milagro de vivir.

Romance te puedo dar,

romance te puedo dar,

si tu me enseñas con valor

la verdad que hay en ti.

Romance te puedo dar,

romance te puedo dar.

Brillando en mi pecho está,

vigorosamente el amor

que hay en mí para ti.

-Buenos días pequeña.

Yunuen se gira al oír el saludo.

-Buenos días Sensei ¿Qué le apetece?

Splinter toma asiento.

-Unos huevos a la mexicana, por favor.

-¡Enseguida se los preparo!

La chica le contesta de los más alegre, deja los trastes, se seca las manos en el mandil y de prisa prepara la comida a la anciana rata.

Mientras Yunuen prepara la comida, Splinter toma un sándwich, lo muerde y lo degusta con tranquilidad. Saben más deliciosos cuando los prepara ella, probablemente se deba a su toque femenino, eso debe ser. Y en lo que mastica, mira fijamente a la chica. No es la primera vez que la oye cantar. Ella canta ¿Qué prueba más indudable que demuestra que está feliz viviendo con ellos?

-/-

Datos curiosos:

.Según el Zodiaco, las cancerianas somos excelentes amas de casa ¿será?

.Los hombres tienen una sazón diferente a las mujeres, y por eso hay quienes prefieren la comida de ellos y otros la de ellas.

.Está comprobado científicamente que las mujeres podemos hacer varias cosas a la vez y los hombres no.

n.n

Para comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, etc., etc., por favor dejen un review.

XD


End file.
